Disclosed herein are toner processes, and more specifically, aggregation and coalescence toner processes. More specifically, illustrated herein in embodiments are methods for the preparation of toner compositions by a chemical process, such as emulsion/aggregation/coalescence, wherein a number of latex particles and wherein one of the latexes contains the in situ incorporation of a polyester, especially a crystalline polyester into a vinyl monomer like a styrene butylacrylate acrylic acid (V-CPE). In embodiments the latexes are heated in the presence of colorants, magnetites, waxes, charge additives, know toner additives, and thereafter there is added to the toner obtained surface additives. More specifically, disclosed are methods for the preparation of MICR toner compositions by a chemical process, such as emulsion/aggregation/coalescence, wherein there is aggregated with a wax and a core latex comprised of latexes, magnetite, and a colorant, and wherein one of the core latexes is a V-CPE resin and a second core latex is comprised of a crosslinked gel wherein the gel or crosslinking value is, for example, from about 20 to about 55 percent as measured gravimetrically in the presence of a coagulant like a polymetal halide, or alternatively a mixture of coagulants or flocculating agents; thereafter stabilizing the aggregates with a solution of a silicate like sodium silicate dissolved in a base, such as sodium hydroxide, or an organic complexing compound, and adding a vinyl shell polymer, and thereafter coalescing or fusing by heating the mixture above the core latex resin Tg to provide toner size particles which when developed by an electrographic process generates documents suitable for magnetic image character.
A number of advantages are associated with the toners and toner processes illustrated herein, such as excellent melt fusing temperatures of, for example, an about 20° C. decrease as compared to a number of similar known toners; lower minimum fixing temperatures characteristics, such as from about 15° C. to about 35° C., relative to a reference toner which contains no crystalline polyester (CPE), wherein the reference toners comprise a core of vinyl polymer and a crosslinked vinyl polymer, and a shell is comprised of a vinyl polymer, a noncrosslinked styrene, butylacrylate beta CEA resin, magnetite, carbon black, a wax and a cross linked resin of styrene, butylacrylate beta CEA resin and divinyl benzene in the amounts of 57:25:4.5:8.5:5 percent, respectively; a toner with excellent hot toner offset of, for example, about 210° C., and a fusing latitude of from about 40° C. to about 65° C., wherein fusing latitude refers, for example, to a temperature in which, when a developed image is fused, evidences substantially no offset either to the substrate that the image is fused on, referred to as “Cold” offset or offset on the fuser roll referred as the “Hot” offset; a toner minimum fixing temperature (MFT) of about 140° C. to about 180° C. to thereby extending photoreceptor life; lower fixing temperatures, acceptable rub resistance and excellent document offset, where lower fixing temperature is, for example, the temperature at which the toner image melts and fixes to the paper. Toner offset refers in embodiments to, for example, the image offsetting on paper or the vinyl where on a scale of 1 to 5, 5 refers to an image having no offset issues. Rub resistance in embodiments refers, for example, to when the toner is passed about ten times through a check reader and less than about one percent of the toner is removed from the image.